Thy Will Be Done
by Hazeliedseductres25
Summary: Princess Honoree has come to Henry's court. Her strong will makes it difficult for henry to try to win her heart? Or will she easily break his? Henry/OC rated M for strong sex/launguage
1. Chapter 1

I nervously looked out my carriage window and gazed on what was England. I took deep breath and leaned back in the seat. My father, who was across from me, gave me a look of confusion.

"What is wrong my daughter?" He asked as he leaned over to put his hand on mine. I gave him an irritated (?) look.

"I am not used to the English court. I have grown up in Italy and what if the King is rude to me? He is just expecting your arrival to sign the peace treaty, not for me to come and stay for a couple of years," I said quickly.

"You are a princess Honoree, and you will behave like a true Italian princess," My father said as he gave me a warning look.

"You are afraid of how the King will behave towards you," knowing me too well. My father laughed whole heartedly and pat my knee. "You forget that you two knew each other when you two were children. He fancied you very much at the time."

I shot my father a look and gave him a sarcastic laugh. "And the way he showed his fancy as you put it was by pushing me in the dirt and pulling my hair and pushing me off my horse." I crossed my arms and looked at him with what I knew was a childish and petulant frown. My father rolled his eyes and looked the other way.

As he stared out the window, he said thoughtfully, "Ah, so you do remember him."

"Of course I remember him. He was rude, arrogant and spoiled. Hard to forget, Father." I said my crossed arms communicating volumes about my feelings in this matter.

"Well when his brother past, his father turned his undying attention to Henry. I don't think that Henry really wanted to be King, but when Arthur died, he had no choice." Father said softly. I said nothing; it would take much more than that to make me feel sorry for King Henry VIII. I fixed my Ruby red dress. It was made of velvet with French lace and gold threads. Pearls and rubies went right across the top of my bosom and the tightness of my corset made it somewhat difficult to breath. It was hot and stuffy inside the carriage, but it felt better than the cold October air that blew outside.

It was only a few minutes later that the carriage had stopped and it was time to get out.

My father gave me a wink as he put his hat back on and exited the carriage. The royal trumpets played as they announced my father as the King of Italy, he turned and helped me out of the carriage. I reluctantly took his hand and stepped out. The cold air hit my lungs and the trumpets met my ears. But then I looked up, and then the King of England hit my eyes. I looked back down quickly to make sure my eyes didn't' look at his.

We made our way through the aisle of people and to the king and his queen. I curtsied and kept my head down. The king and my father shook hands.

My father he motioned me to come closer. He proudly introduced me to the King, "You remember my daughter, Princess Honoree."

Henry looked at me and I could feel his eyes bore into my own. I dared not look him in the face. He came down the steps and gently pulled my face up to meet his holding me closer than was proper. Looking into his eyes I realized that after all those years I never forgot those eyes, so wonderfully blue.

"It has been many years Princess. I still have not forgotten your beauty as a child. And it seems that you have gotten even more beautiful as you have grown into a woman." Henry let go of my face and took my hand to kiss it. I raised my eyebrows in acknowledgement of his compliment but otherwise kept my face neutral. He was a notorious Lothario and I was not so easily charmed. I pulled my hand from his grasp and stepped back.

"I would like Honoree to be seated next to me at dinner tonight." He said as he looked at my father. Queen Catherine gave me a look of distrust, but I did not blame her. She waited for Henry to take by the arm and lead her inside. But what the king did that surprised her is that he held out an arm for me. I reluctantly took it. We entered the hall; I did not look at him the whole time we walked. The servant pulled chair out for me as I was seated next to the king. Just like back in Italy, there was singing and dancing, I smiled as the cheerful melodies brought everyone together.

Henry looked at me and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I had hoped that you would greet me more warmly when you arrived. It seems that is not to be the case. We were such good friends before," his lips almost touched my ear and a shiver went down my spine as I looked at him.

'The only thing good sir that I would want between us is a continent.' I thought but I gave him a half smile and turned my attentions back to the dancing people. Henry gave me an insulted look as he turned his head the other way. All of a sudden he shot up from the chair so fast that I jumped a little.

"I would love for her Highness to dance with me," he announced as he held out his hand for me to take. I looked at him with neutral eyes and reluctantly let him lead me to the dance floor. He gave me a wicked smile as he whispered to the violinist, started playing a Voltar. He gave me a bow and I curtsied back. He took my hand and pulled it, bringing my body close to his. We started to dance; he turned me around with my back against him. I was shocked as his hands wandered up my body. His forwardness was unprecedented and even though he was King I was not some harlot from the street for him to touch like that. I casually bumped into him so hard that he winced. Henry's scent was very masculine but also smelled of roses. We danced almost erotically as my body moved with his. His hot breath upon my neck as he lightly kissed my shoulder, made me blush violently. I pulled away from him and exited the dining hall. He had humiliated me and I felt like an idiot. I ran to the gardens to get some cool air. It was dark out and I could barely see. As my body cooled down as I sat by the fountain and took deep breaths. What had I done? I had probably angered him with my rebuff, but how dare he treat me that way in public! I quickly retired to my quarters, not wanting to run into anyone else. I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

The next morning, I walked through the hallways with my ladies' maids trailing behind me. Out of respect people bowed whenever I entered their presence. I knew what they were thinking. 'Look there goes the King's whore'. After the humiliation of last night, I tried to avoid the King, making sure that my ladies in waiting would know where he was and report back to me so we would not cross paths. The true horror of it all was that they would always tell me that Henry was looking for me.

Unfortunately one of the King's men found me and delivered a message. "His Majesty requests that the Princess join him for hunting."

I looked at him and shook my head. "Tell him I do not wish to go hunting, I am not feeling well, but thank him for the invitation." As I turned to walk away, I bumped into someone and that someone was the King.

"I am afraid you have no choice my Lady. We leave in an hour." He said seriously and turned and left without saying another word. I gave a defeated sigh and went to go change. I put on a pair of riding boots and my riding outfit and gloves. I usually wear red, but this time I chose a green riding dress. The sleeves were tight in my arms and kept me warm. I heard a knock at the door and I saw a very handsome man walk in. His blue eyes, though not as bright as Henry's, seemed to stare right into my soul. I gave him a curious look; he gave me a low bow.

"My name is Charles Brandon your Highness, the Duke of Suffolk. I am here by the King's orders to escort you to the stalls so you may choose your horse." Charles said giving me a dashing smile. His reputation was renown and I looked at him haughtily, I took one last look in the mirror, adjusting my riding hat and allowed him to follow me out

"I have brought my own horse thank you very much." I said as I walked out. He nodded his head in acknowledgement but did not say anything, which I found curious.

"Very well your Highness. We shall go straight to the courtyard where the King awaits you."

"Will my father or his wife be joining us on this little excursion?" I asked.

"No, I do not believe so. Your Father said that he feels too old and would not keep up. The King only requested that you join him at the hunt. A few others will be accompanying you. I have some court matters and cannot attend. He says that you and he have much catching up to do." He said with a smirk in his voice.

I shot him a look, "Indeed."

We arrived at the court yard and one of my servants brought me my horse. The king stopped talking with his friends and gave me a huge grin.

"Ah, there you are Princess. I would like you to meet Sir William Compton and Sir Anthony Knivert." He made a gesture towards them both. I gave them a polite smile and a slight curtsy. The servant helped me up on my horse and I placed myself just right making sure I was secure.

"Shall we gentlemen?" I said as I kicked the horse to start moving. They dipped their heads and moved their horses behind me, letting the King and I lead the way.

Hunting went as planned, except for the ditch filled with water that blocked our path. King Henry was not going to let it get in his way. He got off his horse and took one of the flag poles from the servant. We all looked at each other in amusement.

Anthony was the first to speak up. "Ummmm your Majesty?"

Henry removed the flag from the pole. "Yes Sir Anthony?"

"What are you doing?" He asked confused. William and I looked at each other trying not to laugh.

"I am going to vault this stupid ditch. Nothing stands in the way of me and my sport." Henry said as he took a few step back preparing himself.

"Are you sure?" William finally said as he looked at him and then motioned me to pull my horse next to his. I obliged and came right next to him. Henry looked at all of us with pride, as if there was nothing he could not do if he set his mind to it. I knew from past experience that Henry did not take lightly to being denied. It was one of my reasons for staying so far away from him.

"Just watch and see what the King of England can do," Henry said arrogantly. We all looked at each other, doubt clear on our faces.

He ran as fast as he could and dug the pole into the ground. The pole could not hold his weight and broke in half tumbling him head first into the water, with his legs swinging in the air.

"Well, you can't do that," I mumbled and hearing this William and Anthony howled with laughter. But when he did not pull himself up, I knew he was in trouble. I got off my horse and took off my boots, hat, and gloves. William and Anthony looked at me in surprise as I jumped into the murky water and to pull him out. He was gagging so I pulled him to the side and I hit his back a couple of times, the bile come from his mouth. By this time there was silence and nobody dared speak a word. The King would be totally humiliated and no one wanted to risk his wrath. William and Anthony got off their horses and looked terrified, while I began to shiver from the cold water. I was too worried about Henry to care.

"Don't just stand there; help us out." I said as I reached my arm out. William grabbed it and pulled me out swiftly. Anthony pulled Henry out, who was still coughing violently.

"Let us get him inside before he gets sick." I said in a frightened tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: I really do hope that the JRM lovers really do like it…. Also, I think that it sucks that we have to wait so long for the next season to come back. Also I hope that you readers truly realize that this story takes place when Henry was younger and will follow up till his death. THANK YOU and I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

(That night)

I take a washcloth and ring it out to put on Henry's head. Even though the fault was his, I still felt very sorry for him. I then took another cloth out and began to wipe the sweat off of his bare chest. He began to stir. He cracked his eyes open and began to sit up but I pushed him back down, shushing him.

"You need to rest. You had quite a fall and you coughed up some bile. That is why your throat is so sore." I said as took the towel off his head and I ran my hand through his hair. He took my hand from his hair and held it against his cheek.

"Thank you for today. You saved me." Henry said as he smiled weakly. My face remained stern.

"Well someone had to save you." I said as I slowly pulled my hand away. I sat up strait, and brushed off my dress. I looked around his room. He had a beautiful canopy bed with a fireplace right near it; the fire gave light to the cold room. I walked to the window and looked out to see the full moon lighting up the ground, making outside look beautiful. I turned back towards Henry who was lying down on the bed, he looked at me affectionately.

"You know I really missed you." He said as he motioned me to come back to the side of the bed. I stood stock still not daring to move. I looked down and folded my arms.

"That is a very kind of you to say your majesty." I said quietly as I walked to the basin to get another wet cloth to put atop his head. I went back to him and took the old cloth off and put the new one on his forehead. I avoided his eyes at all costs. I left the edge of the bed and put the old cloth in the old cool water.

"My head aches." Henry moaned as he massaged he sore temples.

"You are very lucky that is all that hurts." I said refusing to turn around. "What I think is hurting the most is your pride." When I said this Henry scowled. I yawned and called my lady in waiting over.

"Please look after him for the rest of the night. I need some rest."

She curtsied, "yes your grace." I smiled at her and headed for the door.

"And where do you think you are going Princess?" Henry's voice made me stop dead in my tracks. I slowly turned around with a fake smile plastered on my face, trying to hide the frustration within. This man was impossible. I looked at the lady and made a motion for her to go out.

"I had to jump in a cold watered ditch to save you and then I looked after you for six hours, so I am exhausted. May I please have your grace's permission to go to sleep?"

"You will do nothing of the sort. You will stay here with me and help me until I am well." Henry hissed motioning me with his index finger. I sauntered slowly back to his bed and sat by his side. I bit my bottom lip and looked down. Gently he pulled my face up so his eyes could meet my green-hazel ones.

"Do you realize that I almost died?" Henry spoke faintly.

"Yes your Majesty I do," I sighed. Henry put his hands on my cheek and brought my face ever so closer to his.

"I would be stirring in my grave if I did not tell you how I feel before I died." Now I felt his hot breath upon my face.

"And how do you feel about me?" I asked coyly. Before I had time to react, he brought his lips to mine. He brought my body on top of his. His hands ran zealously up my body. I pulled away and gasped.

"Your Majesty we cannot do this, I will not be your whore." I said studying his features closely. He shook his head and put his hand back to my face.

"I will not have you as a whore, but as my wife." He said huskily. What in hell was he thinking! He could have me as his wife. He already has a great Queen. The only thing that was stressing in his marriage would be the failure to produce a male heir for the thrown. But Queen Catherine was a gentle and kind Queen loved by all. It would bring England to a roar if she were to be pushed aside. I simply had to be a realist in this matter and walk away before I get myself too deep.

"You have a Queen, and I will not be hated by the people of England by taking away her Majesty." I said as I got off of him and straitened my dress up. He threw off the covers, came up to me and grabbed me by the shoulders, he shook me violently.

"You doubt my power? You doubt that I cannot get a divorce?" Henry growled. I winced at his cruelty.

"I do not doubt your Grace's power; but be reasonable Henry. Do you really want to be hated by your country because you abandoned a woman who obviously loves you and has shown you nothing but kindness throughout your whole marriage? And even if you where to go through with this, how would you make an argument to get support from the Pope for annulment?"

"Why not? Kings get annulments all the time……. When I get an annulment, we can secure the peace treaty between Italy and England. And I will be with the woman I love and you can have my children. And you can have a son. A son that will secure peace throughout the country."

"Catherine's Nephew is the king of the Holy Roman Empire, he has more control over the Pope, and I highly doubt that he will let the Pope agree to such a request. Henry, it might mean excommunication."

"So be it. I will become head of the Church of England and make my self supreme ruler." Henry said proudly. Now I thought him crazy.

"That would mean politically isolating England and angering half the country that is Roman Catholic!"

"Do not worry about these things, we will be married." Henry said trying to give me assurance. I had to stop this now.

"Is this because you want to marry me? Or because you want all of the power?" I asked angrily.

"By this, it will get be both. We can be happy." Henry said pulling my body to his. For a moment I hugged him. Feeling the smoothness of his back and how his muscles tightened under my touch. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Get back into bed Henry. You are sick and it is too cold for you to be walking about." I said gently. He nodded his head and got back into bed. I sat there for another two hours; he was finally in a deep sleep. I got up quietly and exited his room. Hoping that he will feel better in the morning.

It was a bright sunny morning at court when I walked down the halls. Sunlight illuminated the stain glass windows and peered down my face. The beauty of the dresses as the rays of light hit the jewels that adorned the ladies' necks and dresses. I wore a light blue dress with deep sapphires around my neck and a small gold crown on top of my head. The dress had a v-neck, gold threading and pearls. My light brown hair was put up in a tight bun with few pieces falling down. Four of my ladies walked behind me, just then a lady past me. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. I was exhausted from last night. But as a lady I stood up strait and carried my presence.

"You, stop…………..What is your name my lady?" I asked curiously. I had often seen her come out of Henry's room.

"Anne Boleyn your Grace." Anne curtsied; I gave her a warm smile.

"Will you join me for dinner tonight? Only if you wish of course." I asked cordially. She gave me a graceful curtsy.

"I would be honored your grace." I could tell that she knew of my suspicion. It came quite clear to me that she saw me as competition for the King's bed. I hated feeling like I was competing for him……which I was defiantly not.

"Marvelous, I will see you tonight." I should have seen his majesty before asking her, but I did not care. I walked to his room and came up to the heavy wooden doors, with a guard in red.

"May I have an audience with his Majesty?" I asked as properly as I could say it.

"I will ask his Grace."

I waited for a few minutes; I heard quarreling on the other side of the door. If he was up then he was certainly felt better. Then Charles came bursting out angrily, I took a little curtsy, he looked back at me and gave me a low bow.

"May I ask your Grace what is wrong?" I asked softly, not wanting to anger him in any way. He turned toward me and gave me a cynical laugh.

"You will soon find out your Highness…you will soon find out." I heard him say as he left. I entered the room and saw Henry fuming. I gave a low bow and walked towards him.

"Henry? What is the matter?" Henry turned toward me, his face red with anger.

"Charles has married my sister…. WITHOUT MY CONCENT!" Henry screamed as he threw a chair. I had to quickly move out of the way to avoid being hit by it.

"By the way that you described Charles…….. You should not be surprised." I said as I picked up the chair. Henry looked at me with pure rage.

"How dare he! I am not just his friend……. I AM THE KING OF ENGLAND!" Henry said throwing a red glass vase and shattering it to pieces. I grabbed Henry by the shoulders.

"Henry calm down please. Do not be this way my darling; you are making an exhibition of yourself." I said shaking him a little. Henry Took deep breaths and then sat down in a chair. I sat down in the one next to him. "Now…….. What is it between you and Anne Boleyn?" I asked as I looked down.

"I am going to pretend to fancy her until my annulment, and then I am going to marry you instead."

"I will not marry you Henry." I said as I got up from the chair and moved to the other side of the room.

"Why not, I love you Honoree, I-"

"You love no one but yourself!" I screamed. Suddenly I felt a strong slap against my cheek. The force knocked me to the ground. I held my bruising cheek in my hand and shuffled backward on the ground. Henry knelt on the floor and grabbed me so he was supporting me right under my arms and so our faces were an inch apart from each other.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. I am a King and you will respect me as such. Do I make myself clear Honoree?" He hissed, I gave him a look of pure hatred but nodded my head. He let go of me leaving me to fall back on the cold wooden floor. I got up slowly and rubbed my sore cheek.

"My Lord." I said as I curtsied low and left the room.

(Third person)

When Honoree walked out Henry broke down into sobs. There was another knock on his door.

"My lord Cardinal Wolsey." The guard said as Wolsey entered. Henry wiped his eyes and stood up strait.

"Did she agree to your proposal?" Henry looked at him with his eyes still red.

"Does it look like she did?!" Henry said as he slammed his fist on the table. Wolsey opened his mouth but did not say anything, afraid of Henry's temper. Henry let a few tears roll down his cheek. "What did I do wrong?" Henry's voice cracked as he spoke. "I told her I loved her I told her I wanted to marry her. Why does she refuse me?" With that Henry sat on the chair and let himself cry. Wolsey put a hand on his back, when Henry felt this he looked up, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I will see what I can do." Woolsey said as he left his company.

Review PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: sorry about the wait guys, two tennis matches and soccer games I had to play before I could post this up. BTW did you read about all those things that JRM did? Pretty weird of him. He also broke up with his GF who is 19 years old. Guess he likes them young

I walked out as fast as I possibly could, my lady's maids tried to keeps up with me. I was fuming, my cheek hurt and to tell the truth…. So did my heart. If someone asked me why my heart hurt at the time, I would not have found a response. I turned around.

"Stop following me and go back to my quarters." They all saw my stressed face and scurried off. I walked as fast as I could possibly go to the stables. I needed some place to think. I pushed by anyone who was in my way. People bowed as I past by, I did not even acknowledge them. When I finally got to the stables, I sat down and cried uncontrollably. I did not know what else I could have done. All of the things that Henry said to me came into my mind. Did he really love me? If he did, why did he have to hit me so hard? What id I really did love him back?

I shot my head up to think about that. Was it true that I was falling for what every woman fell for?

"Your grace?" I heard I man say. I shot up and wiped my eyes.

"Yes Cardinal Woolsey?"

"His Majesty is in great distress that you have not accepted his offer of marriage." Woolsey said with his hands clasped forward.

"Yes, it has occurred that his Majesty does not like being denied, but that is not my issue Cardinal, now if you will excuse me." I said trying to walk past him. He stepped in my way.

"Look Princess, I think that you should go and talk to him. Maybe you can find a way to come to an agreement. I know that you have some sort of feelings for his Majesty." Woolsey said holding out a hand telling me to not walk past him.

"Yes, and the feeling that I have for his majesty is hatred, I am going back with my father to Italy. I do not want to prolong my visit to England, now if you will excuse me." I said angrily as I walked by him.

"Your father the King of Italy has left." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around.

"What do you mean? Why haven't I been consulted?" I said walking back to Woolsey. Woolsey stepped back.

"He left a few hours ago, he said that he wants you to spend some more time with his Majesty, since you two are the dearest of friends."

"Where in hell ever gave him that idea?" I asked bitterly. Woolsey took a deep sigh.

"All his Majesty tells me to tell you is that he loves you and he is willing to do anything for you to love him in return. He also told me that he wants you to come back and talk to him."

"If he was so open to love and compassion then why is he doing this to his former wife?" I asked while folding my arms and looking at Woolsey cynically.

"I do think that it is a conversation between you and his Majesty. If you want to talk to his Majesty then I suggest that you follow me, if not then I will leave you to your thoughts." Woolsey said as he gave me a slight bow. I released a deep sigh and followed him back to Henry's chambers.

"Your majesty, Princess Honoree is here to see you." The guard said as I entered the room taking a curtsy. The king was knelling in from of the burning fireplace, moving the burning wood with one of the metal poles. He looked towards me, with his eyes reddened from the tears. He had taken his jacket off and he was wearing a black and silver sleeveless shirt with onyx stones around the sleeves.

"Henry I-," but he held up his hand motioning me to remain silent. I shut my mouth and looked toward the ground. He walked up to me and sat at the table.

"What do you want me to do Honoree? I have professed my love and yet you still deny me. What do suggest I do to win your favor?"

"I cannot say, for I do not know what it takes since no one else has won my favor before. I have not an answer for you."

"Do you like clothes? Jewelry? Horses? What can I give you so that you will fall in love with me?" When Henry said this I gave him an insulted look.

"Unlike many other women, I cannot be sued by such trifles. I do not care about materials and Jewelry like your whores have got accustomed to." I snapped angrily. Henry opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it. He got up an

"I do not know what to do. Is there anything I can do?" He said as he came up and pulled me to him. My back was against his chest with his hands on my stomach, and his head on my shoulder.

"I need feel comfortable around you."

"And you do not feel comfortable around me now?" He asked redirecting my face to the side so our lips were touching. I smiled.

"Maybe. And how are you going to get this annulment anyway? Don't forget about Queen Catherine's nephew." I said as I tried to pull away from such and intimate position. Henry held me tight so I could not move.

"Do not worry about such things. Woolsey has promised me to get an annulment soon and that way we can be together."

"What about Anne Boleyn? I do not think that this is fair to her. You are not concerned about her reputation?" When I said this Henry looked down at me with confused eyes.

"Why would this be selfish? She will get her fame for a while and then when the time comes, I will pretend to be bored with her and marry you."

"That will not work Henry. It would look to suspicious. And that is cruel to her, sacrificing her youth for deception. I would not be able to live with myself if we were to do such a thing." I said as I leaned back on him.

"What if I marry her for a little while and then annul my marriage for her to marry you."

"What if you end up falling in love with her?" He pulled away almost making me fall.

"You do not trust me." He said as he went and sat down in the chair. I rolled my eyes.

I was silent when he said that. He studied me closely as I looked at him with solemn eyes.

"Sit down Princess." I obliged and sat down and tapped my fingers on the wooden table. He put his warm hand over mine to seize my tapping.

"You know I love you." He said as he felt the smoothness of my hand with his fingertips.

"I know." I said quietly.

"Then why do you deny me?"

"Because I feel bad that you are doing this to Queen Catherine and Anne. You are deserting one and humiliating the other."

"I want you. I only love you. I want only you to give me sons. Why can't you understand that?!" He cried furiously.

"I do understand that! But you have to think of the consequences Henry if you do this!"

"I DON'T CARE OF THE CONSEQUENCES!"

"WELL YOU OUGHT TO!" I yelled back, Henry slammed his fist on the table, stood up letting the chair fall down to the wooden floor with a heavy thud. He walked towards the window and looked outside at the pond.

"I will deal with all of this, if you just tell me how you truly feel." He said as he looked over his shoulder towards me.

"I….. I do love you……..but I don't know if I can trust you."

"Why don't you trust me?"

"Because when we are married you will soon grow tried of me and then you will go to brothels and I will get angry and then we will start fighting. It goes on and on Henry." I said as I leaned back in the chair. Henry turned around walked over to where I was sitting and knelt before me.

"I vow that if you will be mine, I will be yours wholly until the day I pass on." He took my hand and kissed it.

"Promises are easy. Keeping the promise; that is the most difficult challenge of all." I said as I took my hand from his grasp so I could touch his cheek.

"I will keep this promise Honoree." Henry whispered.

"And if you break the promise?"

"You do not ever have to go to bed with me nor talk to me ever again." Henry said as he propped himself up, closer to my lips.

"So be it then." ………..Was all I could get out before his lips met mine in a long searing kiss. His lips were warm and soft. His tongue slipped inside my mouth and tangled with mine. Neither of us needed to break the kiss for air.

'Oh I almost forgot' I thought about the dinner invitation I gave out to Anne Boleyn. I broke the kiss.

"I have to go. I forgot that I am having dinner with a friend tonight." I said as I got up from the chair but Henry pulled me back.

"This friend is not a man is it?" Henry asked as he held me by the back of the neck.

"Far from it."

Henry smiled and gave me another peck on the lips. I returned the kiss and left him so I could get ready for dinner.

The dinner was set up, with quail, chicken and cow meat in thin slices, a fruit basket, loaves of bread and bowls filled with gravy, wine and cranberry sauce. I put on an emerald green dress with a French styled hat, and an emerald studded necklace. The fire crackled in the fireplace right next to the table to keep us warm. Everything was set up, now it was time to wait for Anne. I sat at my side of the table. I still had I few minutes, so I let my mind wander about Henry and how I made I promise to marry him, thus putting myself in a game full of lies and deceit. I did not know what the total outcome would be, and that scared me to death. Was I going to be married to him, and then shunned by the people of England? Or was Henry going to end up falling in love with Anne Boleyn and leaving me? Or was I actually going to live a happy and prosperous life with Henry, be his Queen, and give him the son that he has always dreamed of? All of these bittersweet thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said in a bored tone.

"Your Highness, Mistress Anne Boleyn." The guard at my door said as he let Anne in to my dining room. I smirked and stood up from the table to greet her.

"So glad you could make it Mistress Boleyn."

"Please, call me Anne. To tell you the truth I was a bit curious when you asked me to join you for dinner."

"Well now that my father returned to Italy, I had no one to dine with. I needed some company, besides I have heard about you." I said taking a sip of wine.

"Oh? And what have you heard about me?" She asked as she gave me a proud look.

"That you have been getting cozy with the King." She gave me a triumphant look when I said that.

"Did his Majesty tell you that we are in love?"

"Something like that." I said as I cut the piece of meat that was in front of me.

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"He told me that he has never loved someone the way he loves you." I said nonchalantly, putting a piece of steak into my mouth. Anne smiled.

"Good, because if I am to be Queen, I need to know that my husband does love me."

"Of course, love should always come first in a marriage. Don't you think?" I asked sarcastically. Anne glared at me for a moment.

"I know what you are thinking. That I am marrying the King to become Queen. Well you are wrong. That is only part of my reason." She said as she picked a grape from the centerpiece and ate it.

"And the other reason?" I asked, somewhat intrigued.

"I want Henry to break off from Rome so he could become head of church."

"And why would you want that to happen?" I asked now leaning back in my chair.

"So England can be free from all of the corruption and superstition of the Roman Catholic Church." She said toughly. She seemed hard-headed, which was something I admired in a woman.

"Really? I thought that you wanted to break ties with Rome so Henry will be able to get an annulment quickly."

"Well, that is another reason." She said while putting a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Oh so it is about political and social gain." When I said this Anne grinned wickedly.

"That is why I take this pursuit of his Majesty very seriously. Do you understand why?" She asked seriously.

"Absolutely, you are ambitious. And if more woman where like you, the world would be a more interesting place."

She nodded in agreement and then took a sip of her wine.

'She sees me as a threat. And she is sure that the King loves her.' I thought sadly. In a different world, or in a different time. We could have been friends. But now I know that she sees me as an enemy, let me play the part as the enemy.'

Review PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

The thunder woke me up at the crack of dawn. The sky was as black as coal, and the wind howled. I yawned and fell back asleep; I did not wake up until it was late morning. The sky was still black as I called my lady's maids to help me get dressed. It was cold so I chose heavy red velvet to keep me warm. The dress had long sleeves and was tight around my chest so my bosom was pushed against me. I sat by the fire in my room and read for a while. There was nothing else to do and no one else really to talk to. I was not about to go out and find someone to converse with for it would make me seem desperate. I did, though it was difficult to admit, had a hankering for entertainment. I closed my book with a hard slam for I had no other way to express such frustration. I got up suddenly and walked out of my room without letting my ladies know. I walked alone, and with grace that I at the time thought put me above all others. The grace of a lady who was on top of the Earth and held the secret of a man's heart in her palm. Yes, the foolishness and arrogance of my young mind sometimes went against my better judgment.

As I walked down the dark hall of court people looked at me with courtesy. I entered the great hall where I saw the King and Anne Boleyn dancing in front of everyone, she saw me and gave ma a smug look and continued to dance. I just rolled my eyes and sat down among the other courtiers. Everyone was singing and laughing amongst themselves. It made me sad that I was friendless for the moment. My ladies where nice but I was not really connected to them on a more level of friendship. My eyes wandered aimlessly around the great hall until I finally saw a pair of piercing blue eyes stare back at me. I was too much into my thoughts to realize that Anne and Henry had concluded their dance and were sitting back at the table. He stared directly at me for a couple of minutes before I reluctantly broke the gaze and looked the other way. It was dangerous to be looking at him when his plan was in motion. Yet I still had the feeling that we would be found out anyway. In court EVERYTHING is picked up on. You couldn't even breathe without people noticing. I took in a deep breath at that thought and leaned back in the chair.

"Having a pleasant day your grace?"

I turned around in my chair to see who had spoken to me. It was none other then Charles Brandon. I gave him a playful smirk.

"Well do be quite honest, I am terribly bored. I have no friends here at all and everyone is too busy with their own little lives to pay any mind to me." I huffed and made a puppy pout. I knew that I was being immature but I did not feel like being so up tight at the moment so I just let go.

I heard Charles let out a laugh as he sat down next to me.

"You know I would happily have solved your problem of boredom but I think that the King would have my head."

I shot a look at him.

"Whenever did I insinuate that I wanted to have fornications with you Mr. Brandon?" I asked slyly. He came close to me as his lips grazed my ear, but I kept my ladylike grace and did not falter.

"I see it in your eyes." He said cockily. I slowly turned my head toward him.

"My mistake, I will be sure next time to look away from you." I said my tone dripping with sarcasm. He laughed again at me.

"I will wait for you." He whispered as he kissed my cheek. I blushed and turned away. He got up from his chair and left. The court women looked at me and whispered among their friends. I looked up and saw the King. He glared at me and shot up from his chair and left the dining hall. I got up from my chair and chased after him.

I could not call his name out publicly so I just followed him. He took a sharp turn right into an empty hallway. Figuring now that it was a sign that he wanted to be alone I passed the hall, but he took my arm and pulled me to him. He roughly pushed me against the wall, his body crushing me against it.

"What did Brandon say to you!?" He hissed.

"We were just talking. Why may I inquire do you care about us talking?"

"Because I know my friend and he doesn't just talk to beautiful women about the fucking weather!" He growled, pushing me farther into the wall.

"You should not be doing this, they may find us together." I whispered trying to get him to calm down. Henry only gripped tighter.

"Don't tell me what to do. I am the one who loves you Honoree; just remember that the next time you look at another man." He said as he released me; I rubbed my wrist.

"Why are you so jealous? I was just talking to the Duke; I had no intention of doing anything else. If you do not believe me then fine I will just leave you to your thoughts." I hissed as I tried to walk away. Henry pulled me right back and cupped my cheek with his hand.

"I am sorry; you must forgive me when I am like that. I just do not want to see you fall in love with another man." Henry said as he pulled me into a hug, his head resting on my shoulder. I sighed and rubbed his back; it was rather difficult to stay angry at him for long when I loved him so much.

"It is alright; I understand where you are coming from but you have to understand that I only have eyes for you my love, so please calm down." I whispered to him; he released himself from our embrace and then place a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Soon you will be my Queen, and we will be happy forever. We will have sons who will rule this land, but you must have patients." Henry said as he leaned his forehead on mine. I bit my lip and thought about what I was to say.

"Henry, I do not know how long I can wait. My father is searching for a husband for me and he would disapprove if I was to step in Queen Catherine's position so quickly. The scandal would bring shame upon my family if the world found out I took part in it."

"Then we must make sure that it does not go beyond these walls. You must bear with me my love, soon we will be together."

"Such pretty words you say; yet you do not even know if these dreams will come true." Then we heard footsteps from the halls. Henry placed one last kiss on my lips and whispered into my ear.

"Soon my love;" and with that he disappeared leaving me to find out who's footstep they were. Anne came around the corner and looked at me with a suspicious glare.

"Princess Honoree; what are you doing here; and who was with you?"

I had to think of something quick for I could not ruin the plans.

"Oh it was just some man professing his love to me." I said as I wiped my dress of any dust.

"Who was the man?" Anne asked quizzically; I wanted to gulp.

"He was nothing just some son of a lawyer; nothing that would impress me nor my family."

"Oh, well I will leave you to yourself; I must go see how his majesty is doing." Anne said haughtily as she sauntered off. I let out a long sigh of relief and leaned against the brick wall behind me. I childishly mimicked what Anne said to me as I straitened myself up and walked to my room.

I sat by my window and watched the rain fall down the window pane. There was nothing to do here in England. All of my friends were back in Italy and I was sure that Italy was having better weather. It was always gloomy here in England. There was rarely a week that did not go by without it raining. The Earth must have flooded a thousand times over. I was so bore as to follow individual rain drops with my eyes as the slowly slid down the glass windows. The fire was crackling to keep the castle warm and my ladies in waiting were in the other room sewing and tending to chores as usual. I got up and walked to my bed where I collapsed and looked up the ceiling. I played with my long hair and sang songs your head. I had no doubt in my mind that I was terribly homesick. The warmness and welcome of Italy was extremely different then England. I rolled off the bed and proceeded to walk towards the fireplace where my ladies in waiting were sitting.

"There is absolutely nothing to do here." I moaned as I took a set on one of the empty chairs.

"I know your grace; your father has left you here for god knows how long for no apparent reason." One of my ladies in waiting pointed out. I knew she was right about that; there was no real reason why he left me here. His "reason" why he left me here he said was to spend some time with my childhood friend Henry. Usually when my father pushed me to spend time with men it usually meant that my father was interested in that mean being my future husband. This was completely out of character for my father because the man who he wanted me to associate with is already in a marriage.

"You are completely correct; I do not know the real reason why he has kept me here for so long. I have written letters to him begging him to let me know of his real intentions but he has failed to respond accordingly. He keeps telling me that I will know his real intentions of keeping me here when he revisits England next year which means I will be here for a long time." I groaned as I leaned back in the chair. All of the ladies seized what they were doing to look at me. They were stunned my angry outburst; they knew I disliked being here but they did not know that I was about to strangle someone. A sevent walked in and bowed to her.

"Your Grace, His Majesty would like to have a word with you alone."

All of the ladies gave me a slightly confused look. I sat up from the chair and straitened my dress.

"Lead the way."

The man did not move but only stayed where he is.

"His Majesty is here your Grace and requests that you dismiss your ladies."

I nodded and made a motion for the ladies to exit. They all got up and left the room; Henry entered and told the servant to leave.

"May I be of some service your Majesty?"

"I am so bewildered by my feelings."

"What ever do you mean?"

"At the same time I love you, Anne is putting me under some spell." Tears welled up in my eyes; I knew that this would happen. I remained together and contained myself.

"Very well, then I give you my blessing to go after her; you must leave me now." I said icily as I turned by back on him. He came and grabbed my arm.

"Weren't you listening? I still love you."

I pulled myself out of his grip and walked towards the window and then suddenly turned around to face him. Anger had taken my body over.

'How could I be so stupid!? I knew this would bloody happen! You are so bloody arrogant that you think that I would accept your feelings for Anne and still want you! Now that you just said that I will free you of having to make such a painful decision. I hereby liberate you to go and marry that woman because she is so mystifying that she made a man who claimed to be in love with another woman for most of his life in love with HER! She bloody deserves you then if she worked so hard at taking your heart! I hope that you have a very fulfilling life together."

Henry came up to me and grabbed my arm roughly.

"You know I could have you killed for insulting me like that."

"Well if that is what you want to do, get rid of me, then I will honorably walk to the gallows."

Henry's eyes filled up with tears as he loosened his grip on my arm. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and rubbed it.

"Please don't do this to me Honoree."

I shook my head and pushed past him. I turned around when I got to the door.

"You did this to yourself Henry." With that I exited leaving him to cry alone.

* * *

Sorry I have not posted in forever…. PLEASE REVIEW I NEED IDEAS


End file.
